Meomries
by heyitsjessie
Summary: First fanfic! Takes place after Back to the Future part 3. Songfic by the way. Enjoy :)


_**Memories**_

_I got the idea when I was watching Hannah Montana Forever when Miley revealed her secret to the world. This is__** NOT **__a slash what-so-ever! This is a Marty and Doc Hurt/Comfort fluff thing, so enjoy, oh and dont worry Doc fans, the pov will switch to Doc later on in the story. I do not own Hannah Montana Forever or Back to the Future. Songfic. I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA OR BACK TO THE FUTURE! Enjoy :)_

It has been one month since Doc left with his family to who knows where in time. Even though Doc does have a time machine, Marty really missed his friend. Marty was in his bedroom laying down on his bed, when the radio spoke up. _"Ok so today we have a very special new guest star Hannah Montana!" _you can hear the audience cheering and applausing in the background. _"Thank you for having me Jimmy" "Well it is a pleasure to have you Ms. Montana" Please Jimmy call me Hannah" "Right Hannah so how bout that new song you were going to play for us" "Oh right its called Ill Always Remeber You" "Why did you choice that name"_ "No one cares" Marty said, he went to turn it off. _"Well someone very close to me left and this song is actually dedicated to him" _Marty paused. "Thats kindley like me and Doc" Marty said. _"Was it a boyfriend"_ "Not like that though" Marty said. _"not a boyfriend, i mean hes a very very close friend, we been through alot togther" _"Thats more like it" Marty said. Then the song started playing.

_"I always knew this day would come, we'd be standing one by one, with the future in our hands, so many dreams so many plans" _Marty laid his head back on his pillow thinking about the adventures they had. _Flashback..."Woah wait a minute Doc you built a time machine...out of a DeLorean?!" "Precisly"_ The flashback eneded.

_"I always knew after all these years, there'd be laughter there'd be tears, but never thought i'd walk away, with so much so much joy but so much pain, and its so hard to say goodbye" _Another flashback appeared _"So where you going now the Future?" "Nope already been there" Then the time train lifted into the air and disappered leaving a trail of flames behind._ The flashback ended.

_"but yesterdays gone, we gotta keep moving on, i'm so thankful for the moments, so glad i got to know you, the times that we had, i'll keep like a photograph" _Another flashback apperaed. _Flashback...(scenes from Back to the Future part 3) Doc and Marty where in front of the clock when the guy took the picture. _Marty then looked over at the picuture of him and Doc. Tears started to roll down his cheeks as the song continued.

_"and hold you in my heart forever, i'll always remeber you" _

Back in 2015...Jules and Verne where in the living room watching Hannah Montana Forever. Just then Doc walked in. "You boys are really watching a girls show?" Doc asked. "Im not, Jules is" Verne said. "Im just watching it because shes hot" Jules said. "Anyway you boys, upstairs now, its time for bed" Doc said. "Fine" Verne said then he ran upstairs. "Im going to get some water" Doc said, then he went to the kitchen, once Jules was sure that no one could hear him he looked at the tv and said, "Until next time my love" "I heard that" Doc said as he walked back into the living room. "I..um..I, whoah is that time already, night pop" Jules then ran up the stairs. Doc chuckled a bit and went to go turn the tv off when the girl said something that caught his attention. _"Are you telling me that I have to give up Hannah Montana?" the girl asked. "That choice is up to you" said the father who then walked away. The girl then walked into her secret closet and started to sing_.

_"i always knew this day would come, we'd be standing one by one, with the future in our hands, so many dreams so many plans" _Doc then sat on the couch and had a flashback. _"Marty! You gotta come back with me" "Where Doc?" "Back to the Future" _The flashback ended.

_"i always knew after all these years, there'd be laughter there'd be tears, but never thought i'd walk away,with so much joy but so much pain, and it's so hard to say goodbye"_ Another flashback appeared._ "Next Saturday night, im sending you back to the Future!" _The flashback ended.

Doc then closed his eyes as tears started to roll down his cheeks. He indeed missed his best friend so much.

_"but yesterdays gone, we gotta keep moving on, i'm so thankful for the moments, so glad i got to know you, the times that we had, i'll keep like a photograph" _Doc then opened his eyes and looked over at the table that had the 1885 picture of him and Marty in front of the clock.

_"and hold you in my heart forever,i'll always remember you" _ "Oh Marty, I miss you" Doc said.

Back in 1985... "Oh Doc, I miss you" Marty said.

_"another chapter in the book, cant go back but you can look, and there we are on every page, memories ill always save" _Another flashback, _"Doc! I have to tell you about the future!"_

"_up ahead only open doors, who knows what we're heading towards,I wish you love I wish you luck, for you the world just opens up" _Another flashback (scenes from Back to the Future part 3) _Marty threw the plate just before Maddog could shoot Doc "Lighten up Jerk!" he yelled. "What you talking about!" Tannen yelled back not understanding the word jerk. "Look just leave my friends alone ok"_

_"but its so hard to say good-" _Marty shut the radio off, not wanting to remember the gun that Bufford had. He looked at his skateboard. "Well it is a nice day out" he grabbed his skateboard and went dowanstairs.

Back in 2015..._"but its so hard to say goodbye, yesterdays gone, we gotta keep moving on, im so thankful for the moments, so glad i got to know you" _Flashback..._He just saved Marty from being choked to death. "Marty, i gave you direct instruticons to not come back to 1885 but to go back to 1985" " ya I know Doc..." "but its good to see ya" _

_"the times that we had, ill keep like a photograph, and hold you in my heart forever, ill always remeber you, every day that we had, all the good all the bad, ill keep em hear inside" (_Scenes from Back to the Future part 2 start playing) _"Somehow the timestream has been interupted causing an alternate 1985!" "Oh Doc this is heavy!"_

_all the times that we shared, every place everywhere, you touched my life, yeah one day well look back, well smile and well laugh, but right now we just cry, 'cause its so hard to say goodbye" (_Scene from Back to the Future) _"Ya know im really going to miss you Marty when you get sent back to the future" "Ya me to" they both hugged. _

_"yesterdays gone,we gotta keep moving on, im so thankful for the moments, so glad i got to know you, the times that we had, ill keep like a photogarph, and hold you in my heart forever, ill alaways remember you, ill always remember you, yeah, ill always remember you" _

The last flashback played in Docs mind..._"Your a scientist Doc, you tell me whats right" _Doc turned the tv off. He left a note to Clara telling her that he would be back in an hour. Doc then went to the garage where the DeLorean was.

Back in 1985... Marty was skating past the courthouse, stopping only to look at the clock that was still frozen at 10:04 pm. To everyone else the clock was just a clock that got struck by lightning, but to Marty, it was the clock that sent him home. Then he heard it! The familar sound of 3 sonic booms. Marty looked up just in time to catch the 2 trails of fire before they could disappear completly. Was it real? Or was his mind playing tricks on him because of how badly he missed his bestfriend? Only one way to find out! Marty made a right down towards Docs house on his skateboard. He reached Docs house in no time. He kicked up his skateboard, and ran into the house with his skateboard in his hand. "Doc!" Marty called out with pure happiness. There was no answer. "Doc?" Marty called out again. "Marty?" Marty turned around and saw Doc in the doorway. "You heard her to, didnt you?" Doc asked. "Thats why Im here" Marty said smiling. Teh two ran up to each other and embraced. "Doc you truly are my best friend" "same with you Marty, same with you"


End file.
